


Steamy Bathhouse 5.0

by KamisamaButler



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Nothing super kinky or anything, Pre-Relationship, after second dungeon, bathhouse, dialog from game, i don't really know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamisamaButler/pseuds/KamisamaButler
Summary: Yusuke is trying to figure out what exactly is the essence of Akira Kurusu, and why he always finds himself staring at the leader of the Phantom Thieves.





	Steamy Bathhouse 5.0

There was no denying the spark of inspiration that occurred when he saw Ann for the first time. She truly did evoke the emotions he thought necessary in recreating the beauty of Sayuri. However, after having Ann finally agree to be his model, he found it was rather difficult to capture her on canvas. At first he thought it was just difficult to capture all that was Ann onto canvas, but he soon realized that there was something else that was pulling away from having Ann as the center piece.

He initially could not figure out what in his surroundings could possibly pull his attention away from Ann. It most definitely was not Ann's friend, Ryuji, as Ryuji had almost no elegance what so ever. In fact, Ryuji's coarse mannerisms and choice words reminded him of someone similar to that of a pirate. Ann's other friend on the other hand, Akira, seemed to have no remarkable traits about him. It was not that he was unpleasing to the eye per se, but his fashion taste was far from flashy, and his glasses and hair covered most of his face. Akira also had a rather quiet and reserved personalty, only speaking on the rare occasion. So, it would have been an understatement to say that he was a little confused when his eyes kept going to Akira instead of Ann. It was always driving him crazy as he could not figure out as to why this was.

Things did start to make a little more sense to him after he saw Akira as Joker for the very first time. The charismatic attitude, and the gentleman thief attire that Akira took on while he was Joker was breath taking. His charisma alone in this form could easily gain him admirers from all over, male and female alike. This did not help explain why Yusuke, however, was attracted to him even before seeing Akira as Joker. Was Akira just simply exuding charisma all over without him realizing it from the very beginning? It did all start to make a little more sense when he decided to stay with Akira after leaving his dorms.

 

“Hm, I won't be able to sleep unless I take a bath...”, Yusuke proclaims after the Phantom Thieves adjourned their meeting for the night.

“There's a bathhouse nearby, so you can go there. I won't won't be able to join you though”, Morgana says sounding in a rather matter of fact way, but with a subtle undertone of disappointment.

The thought of going to a bathhouse began to thoroughly excite him. Especially, if this meant he could see Akira without his glasses...and other particular clothing articles. Yes, this would be the perfect chance to see Akira in all of his glory, with nothing covering his face!

Just as he began to revel in his new found excitement, Ryuji had to excitedly join in, “Ooh, that sounds great! I wanna come too! How 'bout you, Ann?”.

The thought of Ann joining them should probably have excited him, but he found that it no longer held any interest of his. The only thing he could focus on was the suave leader sitting in front of him...and the loud mouth who had to barge in on his private viewing of what Akira is.

Ann, not really wanting to go to a bathhouse with three guys quickly diminishes the idea, “You guys go on ahead. I should get going. Well, goodnight, Morgana.”

Upon hearing his name, Morgana perks up momentarily, but remembers that he is not really capable, or rather, in the position to offer to walk Ann to the train, and begins to mumble to himself as soon as she leaves. “Dammit... I need to turn back into a human soon. I can't let her get taken by someone else...!”.

Those who stayed behind heard what Morgana said, but decided to pretend not to notice. With the exception of Yusuke. He was busy trying to mentally prepare himself to ingrain the image of Akira while he is stripped bare, so that he might be able to finally capture the essence of Akira. What makes Akira so captivating that he would end up turning down an actual model. Not wanting to waste another second, Yusuke quickly called to the other two and proclaimed loudly that it is time that they leave for the bath.

 

~~~~~

 

This was it. Yusuke's heart was beating out of control. He could no longer tell if the heat he was feeling was due to the steam coming from the bath, or radiating from his very own body. He quickly undressed and put his belongings into a locker, and right as he was getting ready to head to the showers to rinse off, he saw Akira walking out of one. His whole world stopped. He realized then that there would be no possible way of capturing this man on canvas. No paints in the world could do him justice. Even the gods would have difficulty trying to re-create him. As, there he was, with only a towel around his waist, chiseled muscles showing around his entire body, and his glasses were no where to be seen. But, the biggest thing was his hair. Akira had pushed his hair back completely out of his face, making him look just like a perfectly made marble statue. Yusuke had trouble remembering how to breathe, and he knew he must be completely red. His heart was beating so fast he was sure everyone else in the whole bathhouse could hear it.

“Are you okay? Is it already too hot in here?” Akira asked, rather concerned that his new teammate might already be on the verge of passing out due to the steam.

He was...talking...This god like being was talking...Yusuke was having quite a bit of trouble understanding what Akira was trying to say to him, and probably would not be able to respond even if he had. Instead he continued to stare at Akira like a deer in the headlights.

“...Maybe you should take a step outside for a few minutes? It did take me a little bit to get used to how hot the old men like to run the bath here at first”. Akira continued when Yusuke failed to respond. However, this time he started to step closer to Yusuke, which set off warning signs left and right. Yusuke needed to cool down, and be out of sight, fast, or this could end rather...problematically. Still unable to properly respond, Yusuke quickly yelped “shower”, and quickly rushed into the shower and turned on the cold water. There was no longer any question as to why Akira had garnered his attention.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started off as an idea for a four panel comic idea I had, but then I remembered I can't really draw ^^; So, I wrote it out as a short story, although, it ended up being quite different from what I had originally envisioned as a comic...maybe I will still try creating that someday. Anyways, I hope someone at least found some amusement in my random musings over these characters. 
> 
> Also, this is unbeta'd, so please excuse any messy parts ^^; This is also my first entry into this fandom, and second piece of fanfic ever, so I hope I did them at least some justice...


End file.
